This application relates to driving tools of the type used for driving fasteners or the like and, in particular, relates to rotational tools of the torque-limiting type.
Various types of driving tools, such as screwdrivers, nut drivers, wrenches and the like are known, as are torque-limiting tools, such as torque wrenches and torque-limiting screwdrivers. The latter types of tools are typically rather complex and expensive and are designed to be long-lasting and/or heavy-duty, particularly tools designed for use in commercial and industrial applications. Furthermore, driving tools, such as screwdrivers, nut drivers and the like, are commonly designed to have removable or replaceable bits for driving different sizes of fasteners, and this replaceability feature may complicate the design of the tool and add to the expense thereof.
However, there are various applications wherein tools need not survive heavy-duty, long-lasting use. For example, tools may be designed for specific uses, such as for sporting goods, furniture assembly, field assembly of products and certain military applications wherein the tool may be either relatively infrequently used or need only be used once or twice and, accordingly, may need only a single bit or workpiece-engaging member. For such applications it is desirable to have a tool which is low-cost and may be suitable for mass production and, if need be, could even be disposable, without sacrificing ergonomic features.